An electrically operated vacuum cleaner utilizes an electric motor driven apparatus for providing suction. The motor is powered through an electric power cord. In some instances the power cord is wound about a vacuum cleaner handle by the user. Alternatively, a self-winding cord reel is used to store the power cord.
With a cord reel, it is necessary to provide an electrical connection between the cord, which is rotating on the reel, and the fixed motor. A rotary electrical connection must therefore be used. One known form for such a rotary electrical connection comprises two coplanar conductive rings carried by the reel and a pair of contact elements carried by a fixed reel support bracket. As the reel rotates, electrical contact is made between the contact elements and the rings. Such a construction is illustrated in Tamarin U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,214.
Certain, more recent vacuum cleaners utilize higher amperage motors. Therefore, it is desirable that the contacts provide for greater convective and conductive heat dissipation. Also, it is desirable to minimize contact bounce which might occur as a result of relative movement between the reel and the reel support bracket.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above, in a novel and simple manner.